1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method for producing a power electronic switching device with a moisture-tight and electrically insulating cover which can form a basic cell of a power semiconductor module or of a power electronic system by virtue of the fact that it forms the power electronic basic building block of the power semiconductor module or of the power electronic system by itself or in combination with further, preferably identical, basic cells. Furthermore, the invention describes an arrangement comprising such a power electronic switching device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art, for example the device disclosed in German Patent Application DE 10 2013 104 949 B3, discloses a switching device which comprises a substrate, a power semiconductor component, a connection device, light terminal devices and a pressure device. In this device, the substrate has electrically insulated conductor tracks, with a power semiconductor component arranged on one of the conductor tracks. The connection device is embodied as a film composite comprising an electrically conductive film and an electrically insulating film and has a first and a second main surface. The switching device is thereby connected in a circuit-conforming manner internally. The pressure device comprises a pressure body having a first cutout, with a pressure element arranged in a manner projecting therefrom, wherein the pressure element presses on a section of the second main surface of the film composite and in this case this section, in projection along the direction of the normal to the power semiconductor component, is arranged within the area of the power semiconductor component.
Systems of this type constantly have a shortcoming with respect to protection against ingress of moisture in a manner adapted to the purpose of use, without detracting from the overall functionality of the device.